


Survivor's Log

by kraefandoms



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Diary/Journal, Everybody Dies, Humanstuck, Old work, One Shot, Other, POV Ambiguous, POV First Person, POV Unknown, Suicide, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kraefandoms/pseuds/kraefandoms
Summary: So. The media called it. Zombies have taken over.Who survives? Who doesn't? And who lives to tell the tale?





	Survivor's Log

Day 1 - So. The media called it. Zombies have taken over. Well, when me and my friends found out, we ran to John’s car and took off. That’s where we are now. We stopped to gather a smorgasbord of things we might need, from gas, to food, to water, to blankets, to clothes, to first aid, to condoms. Yeah, the last part was mostly the boys. They’re ridiculous. If I survive, like hell am I going to have like, celebratory sex. Cause that’s stupid as fuck. Anyway, at the gas station, we lost Kankri, because the idiot sacrificed himself. Didn’t he know in the apocalypse it’s every man for themselves?! I mean, Karkat’s pretty broken up about it, but still! We know the rules, he didn’t! Oh well.  
At the army supply store - no clue why there’s one near us, it’s more like a camping supply store anyway - we somehow didn’t lose anyone. It was great. And at the grocery store - yes, Safeway, fuck off - we didn’t lose anyone either. Then we hit the road. We’re still there.  
Karkat declared himself leader. He said we needed one for safety reasons, because none of us are to be trusted on our own. Whatever. I’ll write more later.

Night 1 - Well, we parked. We’re off of Highway 80, by Tahoe. There’s no snow, so it’s not cold, but it’s damp! Eridan found matches, and we barely managed to start a smoky fire. Then, the zombies gathered. Rufioh died before we caught them on fire and hid in the tuck. At least we’re warm!  
I just realized I haven’t put my name anywhere here. Well, I’ll leave it like that. You’’ find out the true survivor in the end.

Day 2 - Once the zombies burnt down, we bolted. Dave spotted someone’s house, and we raided it. We didn’t get that much, mostly soap and toiletries. We took showers. The owners had left. Which was probably stupid, since Tahoe is relatively zombie-free. We left them $20 anyway before leaving. Their dog was still there, so we took him. His collar said his name was Fluff. He snores. Nobody else is dead yet. TTYL.

Night 2 - Parked again, in the Great Basin, north a few miles of Vegas. The crowds here are RIDICULOUS! We’re mostly driving on desert sand when we can. Lost many people though, because half this crowd is zombies or the bitten. Those who died tonight: Sollux, Jane, Gamzee, Mituna, Latula, Meulin. I swear, half those people don’t know the rule! Anyway, the other survivors are pretty shaken. We’re definitely moving on in the morning.  
Fluff killed a few zombies. It was cool. And he makes a nice pillow.

Day 3 - Finally escaped Vegas, but not before Karkat and Porrim died. Karkat really did NOT know the rule, but he was an okay leader. I’ll miss him actually. Probably the first person I can say that about. John took over as leader. Fluff ran away. I was sad. He was a nice pillow-dog.

Night 3 - Stopped about 50 miles from Salt Lake City. Traffic is pretty bad. Weh we got out, we left Aranea in the car. We didn’t know she was in there until she shot herself. I burst into tears.  
John made us all promise to leave no one alone if possible.  
Zombies came around midnight. John got killed. I got elected leader, because democracy is what we resort to in the apocalypse. I told them fuck that and made Terezi leader. She said we were leaving then and there. She got everything in the van and drove.  
I still have no fucking clue how a blind girl drives.

Day 4 - We made it to Wyoming. Terezi parked then so we could sleep. I did, for the first time in two days, and I was so exhausted. I got to sleep for 8 hours, which surprised me, considering it’s the apocalypse.  
But sadly, I woke to the sounds of battle. We were hugely outnumbered. Rose, Tavros, Roxy, Horuss, Meenah, and Dave were already dead. I knew it’d be useless to fight, so I shoved our supplies in the car and grabbed Eridan, Terezi, Aradia, Equius and a few others.Those who had been bitten watched morosely. Cronus and Damara fought against those they would soon join. But Feferi was still out there, with no way to get her. Eridan tried to grab Feferi, but she told him to live. I almost cried as I held onto Eridan to keep him from escaping. Cronus and Damara fought back to back, the closest of friends until the end. They cleared a path so we could drive off, leaving Feferi for dead.  
I still regret it.

Night 4 - Terezi’s still the leader, wow. I think it’s the longest a leader has lasted. No one has said anything since we left Feferi behind. Terezi was reluctant to pull over, but she did. We all needed out of that van.  
Eridan stormed over to me and SLAPPED me. “The hell was that for!” “For leavving Fef, you bitch!” We argued until Kanaya separated us. “Listen Here, Eridan. We Are Alive Because Of Her.”  
Terezi watched us bicker. She looked so deadly tired that if I didn’t know her better, I might have been worried she would off herself. She interrupts us. “1 R3VOK3 MY POW3RS. YOU’R3 T4K1NG TH3M B4CK.” She pointed at me. “I’m not a fucking leader!” “W3LL TOO B4D. YOU 4R3 NOW.”  
Everyone was quiet at that.  
“Ok, if I’m leader, I vote we keep moving. We can sleep in shifts.” We all went back to the car.  
Eridan sat shotgun next to me, since I offered to drive first. “I’m sorry.” “I accept your apology.”  
We drove in silence.

Day 5 - Wow. We’ve survived 5 days. That’s a fucking miracle. But we ran into a zombie horde. Kurloz must have snapped sometime in the past day, because he just charged at them and got himself killed.  
Jake and Jade climbed on to the roof of the van and tried to mow the zombies down. Jade got bit, then Jake, and Jade pushed him into the truck and yelled at us to drive before she fell in.  
Equius freaked about Jake and Jade. When the road cleared, Jake and Jade stepped outside and shot each other. Aradia and Nepeta were heartbroken.  
Aradia was really close to the Harley-English family, so she went outside, probably to say goodbye one last time, but instead she shot herself.  
Our group is down to 7. Equius cried into Nepeta’s shoulder as Kanaya and Dirk tried to comfort him.  
Terezi, Eridan and I lead our group onward.

Night 5 - Equius really lost it, and the next horde we ran into, Equius launched himself at. It was a very gruesome death.  
Nepeta tried to kill herself after, but Kanaya stopped her. We’re down to 2 guys, 4 girls.  
I am so very tired, and not just due to lack of sleep. It’s numbing to see people you care about kill themselves or die.

Day 6 - Nepeta committed suicide. We’re down to 5. Terezi cried on my shoulder while Dirk and Kanaya drove. According to Eridan, the map says we’re getting close to NYC. We’re going to visit, see if any people are still alive.

Night 6 - We’re sitting outside of NYC waiting for morning. Kanaya looked at our supplies. We need gas and water desperately, and we’re running a little low on food. We all smell bad too.  
We sat and talked a little, but mostly about nothing. Terezi listened to us without saying much.

Day 7 - Today was a heavy toll on our group. We lost 60%, so now we’re down to 2. Terezi, my dearest, closest friend, got killed while we were back at a gas station. That was this morning, when the massive town horde hadn’t yet really gotten our scent. Kanaya and Eridan we lost later, at Costco. The zombies must have intelligence, because they knew that’s where we would go. Dirk and I barely made it out alive. The van seems so large now with just the two of us, and the supplies we have are too much.  
We got out of NYC soon after that. We decided to try to go back to Tahoe.  
Maybe we’ll see Fluff again.

Night 7 - The car is silent. Dirk and I take turns driving in four hour blocks. We rest when we can.  
I can’t believe it’s been a week. On one hand, it seems so much longer, and on the other, I feel like there’s no way I’ve really survived this long. Dirk doesn’t surprise me. He’s strong, and has known weapons and survival all his life.

Day 8 - I’m the last one. Dirk died this morning. The horde was vicious, clawing at the car, and it was all I could do to get free unharmed. Dirk wasn’t so lucky. We sat out in the grass after the horde finally left.  
“I guess this is goodbye.” He said, and all I could do was nod.  
He took his sword and gave me one last glance.  
“Well, my liege, I’m sorry I’ve lost your honor,” He said, same sass as usual, before killing himself. I held his hand as he bled out on the grass.  
I have no supplies except for a hatchet, Dirk’s sword, a rifle with few bullets left, and this notebook.  
I have to hope I reach safety.

Night 8 - A miracle. I’m still alive. I have yet to find anywhere safe, so I must keep moving. I’ve lost quite a bit of water though, which is unfortunate. Not much else to write.  
It’s lonely out here. Tall grass as far as the eye can see.  
The stars are more visible here than anywhere else I’ve been. It adds to the sense of loneliness, and only know I feel all the grief I’ve been avoiding.  
It makes me feel hollow, but I must keep on.

Day 9 - I accidentally passed out in the grass, but luckily, I am still unharmed. I have no idea where I am though. I have found my way back to the highway, but there’s not much to see.  
I am wary of anything that I will see.

Night 9 - I’ve finally been bitten. I have decided to use the last few minutes I have before I kill myself to write here. After the zombies chowed down on my arm, I barely managed to flee.  
I don’t want to become one of them. I don’t want to add to the problem.  
But alas, dear diary, I must leave in either case. I hope whoever finds you knows that I survived this long, and I wish I could have survived longer. I hope they know that I refused to become a zombie, even after they claimed me.  
Farewell, dear friend.  
\- Vriska Serket.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'm supposed to be writing my other fanfiction, but this one I finished a long time ago and just never posted.


End file.
